


This Love Isn't Crazy

by CL666



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Confessions, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Getting Together, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, PyeongChang 2018 Winter Olympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CL666/pseuds/CL666
Summary: For Javier and Yuzuru, hiding a years long casual affair has always been a fun outlet to release pent up energy and stress during competitions. But now that they've achieved their ultimate career goals at the Olympics, it's time for them to be open about their feelings for one another and consider if there's a future for them beyond skating.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78





	This Love Isn't Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is my first ever posted fic, and coincidentally my first ever written smut, so crossing my fingers that it's not terrible!  
> It's not very original or plot heavy at all, but I hope someone enjoys it!

Sneaking around like this had become a sort of game for the two of them. There was something especially thrilling about successfully dodging the other skaters, their coaches, and the media. It had become something they’d learned to anticipate from each other, the excitement racing through their bodies with every competition they shared.

It wasn’t the same as the rush of adrenaline after a clean free skate, or the unfiltered joy of jumping onto the top of a podium, of course. But the best thing about this game was that the prize was one they were both able to win, unlike the medals they fought for on the ice.

Here they could truly be a team, leaving their burning rivalry outside to get lost in a different kind of fire behind closed doors. With every secret glance, every shy smile, and every lingering touch, the desire would grow between them, threatening to ignite no matter the location, and all the while no one around them had any clue. Inevitably, they’d make their excuses, barely able to restrain themselves, before clashing wildly, usually against the nondescript walls of a private hotel bedroom.

“Javiiii… I-I need…” Yuzuru panted hotly, barely able to get his words out. His arms were shaking with the strain of holding himself up against the steady rhythm of Javier thrusting into him from behind.

Javi chuckled lowly, reaching down to pull him up and plastering their bodies together without stopping his movements. Yuzuru whined at the sudden change of angle, back arching where it touched the cold metal of Javi’s Olympic bronze. He immediately latched onto the arm across his chest, clutching tightly at his own gold medal, to anchor himself. 

“Is this what you need, baby? You want it like this?” Javi used his free hand to grip Yuzuru’s leaking cock where it was flushed and bobbing against his stomach. They’d just barely started and already he was so close, only able to groan out in agonized pleasure.

“You’re so hot, Yuzu. So sexy,” Javi murmured when he threw his head back to fall on his shoulder. He stroked him slowly, leisurely, in contrast to the way his own cock was driving roughly in and out of Yuzuru’s slick hole.

It’d been months since they last had an opportunity to be together like this, naked and clinging to each other desperately. It may have seemed strange that they only ever had sex during competitions, but there was something about the charged atmosphere and energy at these events that never failed to turn them on. 

And here at the Olympics was particularly special to them both, for a number of reasons of course, one of which being that it was where they had started their illicit affair 4 years ago. 

Yuzuru tried to play cool, but he was always especially horny after claiming a gold medal, and he had won a lot of those in their time together. While Javier was just as competitive as the next guy, he’d be lying if he said the hot sex wasn’t sweet compensation. And he made sure to give back just as enthusiastically when it was his turn on the top.

Tonight though, he wanted to make sure Yuzu knew just how happy he was for the younger man. Javier remembered their shared hug at the medal ceremony, Yuzuru beaming down at him with tears in his eyes, and had carried those feelings with him all throughout his time in Spain, the exhibition, and the banquet. He wanted nothing more than to shower him with affection. All of Japan and the whole world watching may love Yuzuru, but Javi was the one he kept his eyes and hands on, sobbing for at the end of the night, and he wanted to meet and return that passion in kind.

“Javi…” Yuzuru whimpered while Javi was covering his neck in wet, open-mouthed kisses. “I want… to see you. So beautiful,” he gasped, as Javi sped up before letting him go and slipping out entirely.

Without the support of Javi holding him up, Yuzuru fell forward, rolling onto his back to admire the Spaniard in all his glory. He shivered as he met Javi’s gaze, shining with arousal, long dark lashes framing wide eyes. After all these years, Yuzuru still found his breath catching seeing Javi like this, completely bare, entire body flushed in a deep red, and exuding raw sexuality.

The soft moonlight that filtered in through the windows, glinting off Javi’s medal, set something primal off in Yuzuru. He adored Javi, wanted to treasure him and love him, show him how proud he was, but he also wanted to consume him entirely, trap him in his arms and keep him forever.

He made a show of spreading his legs, unashamedly wanton, and opened his arms in invitation. He knew what he must look like. Completely wrecked, pink hole twitching, dripping with Javi’s pre-cum and begging to be plugged back up. His own dick was weeping steadily, but he wanted to be good for Javi, feel his cum fill him up from the inside.

Unable to resist, Javi immediately came to him, attacking his mouth, nipping and sucking as Yuzuru writhed restlessly underneath. Greedy for more, Yuzuru fought back, tongue slipping into his mouth as his hands clung to Javi’s curls, small gasps of pleasure escaping from his lips.

“Fuck me,” Yuzuru grunted. “Fuck me. Please, fuck me!”

Javi gave him one last bruising kiss before throwing the boy’s legs over his shoulders and slamming back in. He hissed, always amazed at the incredible tightness that enveloped him, as Yuzuru let out a shuddering breath, wrapping his arms around Javi’s waist to try to pull him in even deeper.

Javi ran his teeth along the vulnerable curve of Yuzuru’s neck and over his fluttering pulse, slowly pulling out, before shoving back in. “You want me to come in you, nene?”

Yuzuru moaned breathlessly. “Yes, yes, inside me please!”

He lifted off just enough to wrap his arm around Yuzuru’s waist and tug him closer before picking up the pace, thrusting erratically. Yuzuru was wailing now as Javi finally started fucking him like he wanted him to, muscles straining as he moved with abandon.

Every thrust was harder and deeper, but Javi still couldn’t fuck him hard enough as he drank in the sight before him: Yuzuru's graceful swan neck thrown back in pleasure, back beautifully arched, and his own hardness swaying in rhythm with their fucking.

Javi wanted to give him more, until the world blurred into nonexistence, faster and faster, so that it was only them, in this moment and in each other’s arms. He wanted to do everything he could to continue wringing out the low, shameless noises Yuzuru was making, moving eagerly to meet his thrusts, as if he couldn’t get enough of his cock.

“Javi, Javi, Javi!” Yuzuru was crying his name, like a litany, as if it was the only language he knew, and suddenly he was coming, untouched, clenching down and shaking all over. His cum splattered between them, coating his stomach in milky white. All the while Javi kept pounding him through it, so close to the edge.

When Yuzuru’s legs finally seemed to give out, falling from his shoulders limply, Javi let out a long groan, biting into his neck savagely before pushing in deep. They moaned together as he let go, coming so hard his vision whited out. It felt like he was coming forever, pumping himself into Yuzuru in thick spurts until he couldn’t anymore. His energy all used up, he fell forward, completely spent and sated.

He knew he must’ve been heavy laying on top of Yuzu, but his mind was too hazy to do anything about it, blissed out and still coming down from his high. It wasn’t until he finally came to that he registered Yuzuru lazily rubbing his back, softly humming with no real melody.

“Javi alive again?” Yuzu teased, sounding much more coherent than he had any right to be after getting his brains fucked out. He certainly looked completely ravished though, Javi noted smugly.

Javi kissed him before pushing off, Yuzuru hissing lightly as he carefully pulled out. But before he could leave, he sucked in his breath sharply, watching as slim tapered fingers gathered the rush of cum spilling out, working futilely to shove as much as he could back into the freshly used and still pulsing hole.

He met Yuzuru’s hooded eyes, biting his lip and groaning before moving from the bed. “You’re a menace, Yuzuru Hanyu,” he mumbled, as delighted laughter followed him to the bathroom.

When he returned, damp towel in hand, the Japanese man was lying still with his eyes closed, naked with his shiny gold medal proudly on display, cooling in the night air.

“My Olympic Champ,” Javi said, coming closer and admiring Yuzuru’s body, covered in a beautiful sheen after sex. He could see the teeth marks Yuzuru would need to cover with makeup or a scarf, and his own cum was streaked across his stomach like the world’s most natural canvas.

Yuzuru opened his eyes to regard Javi, smile wide and just a bit dopey. When he spoke, his voice was soft and reverent. “You are Champion in my heart too, Javi.”

It was so unexpected, an echo of his own words to Yuzuru from before, that he couldn’t help himself, leaning down to capture his lips again, heart full to bursting in his chest.

When they pulled away a moment later, he joked lightheartedly, “If you say that, we can skate again. And this time I WILL beat you.”

“Noooo!” Yuzuru whined, giggling adorably.

He gently cleaned off Yuzuru’s body, leaving kisses and small caresses as he worked. When he was done, he tossed the towel before settling back into the bed, pulling the other man on top of him by the waist. Yuzuru hummed, content. His hands, always restless, began mapping out constellations against Javi’s skin.

“We did it,” he whispered, almost conspiratorially, with quiet wonder in his voice.

Javi gave him a squeeze, using his other hand to raise Yuzuru’s chin so he could see the happy glow that had never left him since finishing his free program. “I promised you, didn’t I? I knew we’d do it together.” He smiled, before adding flirtatiously, “For each other.”

“No,” Yuzuru said, shaking then ducking his head, but Javi could see the blush he was trying to hide. He laid his hand against Javier’s bronze medal, still around his neck. “For you, and for Spain.” Then, breathing deeply to gather his courage, “Felicidades, Javi. Estoy tan feliz por ti.”

His pronunciation wasn’t perfect, but Javi found himself completely endeared once again. The phrase was clearly painstakingly rehearsed, and it was just another one of the unexpectedly thoughtful ways Yuzuru showed Javi how special he was, and how much he meant to him. “Gracias, Yuzu. Omedetou,” he whispered back, tangling their hands together.

They stayed that way for a long while, just enjoying each other’s closeness. When Javi thought he had fallen asleep, Yuzuru suddenly spoke again, softly. “This is last time.”

Javi glanced down. Yuzuru still had his face buried in his chest, but there was no mistaking the subtle way he’d tightened his arms around Javi’s waist, moving impossibly closer.

They never talked about what they were, or where they were going. Sure they’d been sleeping around together for years, but he knew they needed to make some things clear, to themselves and each other. Time was running out, and this thing they had between them was too important to ignore.

Still... they’d never had this conversation, and he didn’t know where to start.

“Last Olympics. I might do another Euros,” he replied, decidedly ignoring the real point, trying to make time to properly answer Yuzuru’s unspoken question.

“You’ll be in Spain,” Yuzuru said. Then, cutting straight to the point, “I won’t see you anymore.”

Javi breathed out heavily, clutching Yuzuru’s hand tighter in his own. He wasn't sure who it was meant to comfort more.

“Yuzu, I won’t leave you. I’ll always support you, and cheer for you when I can’t be there in person,” he said, trying to express how serious he was. Despite how close the two were, it was always a struggle to explicitly spell out their feelings.

But it wasn't enough, and Yuzuru wasn’t going to let him beat around the bush. “It’s not about competition.”

They shared a moment of silence, before Javi moved. He let go of Yuzu’s hand to reach out and cup his cheek, making them face each other. “I know that.” 

And even with trembling lips and teary eyes, Yuzuru looked at him head on, forever the impossibly brave boy Javier Fernandez had fallen in love with all those years ago. Leaning forward so their foreheads touched, Javi told him honestly, “I want to be with you.”

He waited for his response, closing his eyes and soaking in Yuzuru’s quiet gasp. He had known for a long time that Yuzu felt the same, but he couldn’t help the ache of fear coursing through him now that he’d laid his heart bare.

“If Javi say he be with me, I never let him go,” Yuzuru finally responded. When Javi looked at him again, he was overwhelmed with emotions. Yuzuru had that same look in his eyes that appeared right before he obliterated a world record, and Javi knew he’d been beaten once again. “I mean it. I want you. Forever.”

And if Javi’s heart wasn’t already full of love and care for this beautiful boy, it was now. He could feel his insides melting, his eyes softening, and knew that this was true. “Me too, Yuzu. Forever.” He intertwined their fingers again, bringing them to rest together on his chest and over his heart.

“And maybe one day, when I’m done competing, no more sneaking around?” Yuzu asked, eyes shining brightly.

Javi kissed him, two times then once more, before nodding fervently. “Yes, sure. Whatever you want.” But then he cheekily added, “I kind of like the sneaking around though. We have a lot of fun.”

They shared a laugh, happiness and excitement for the future quickly growing between them, before meeting lips again. “Maybe we can still sneak. But only for fun, not because have to,” Yuzu conceded. 

Javi nodded, using a thumb to caress the soft skin under Yuzuru’s eyes, wiping away some of the now happy tears that had gathered.

Yuzu smiled at the gentle gesture, before suddenly groaning and pulling away dramatically. “Ugh… but I am still going to miss you. And I’m going to miss having sex,” He grumbled miserably.

Javi laughed again, gathering him back into his chest, wanting him in his arms always. “Well, it’s a good thing ice shows are coming up then,” he said with a wink, before diving in for more kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Funny story, I actually had no intention of writing this, but somehow completed it while trying to work on something else. LOL!  
> I have a bunch of other stuff I'm working on (mostly AUs), so please let me know if you'd be interested in seeing more from me!


End file.
